


Livin' la Vida Loca

by RonniRotten



Series: Shrekverse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Foreign Language, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Shrek AU, adding tags as I go, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Five years after rescuing "Prince" Roman, Virgil finds himself on yet another adventure to save his beloved from his most deadly foe, familial honor. To save his husband, one fae has to team up with not only his shape-shifting pal and a dragon, but also the most obnoxious púca he ever met. Can Virgil rescue Roman from a cruel fate without murdering Remus on the way?A sequel to All Star
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Shrekverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525421
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Quiet Shattered

It was supposed to be a calm, quiet night. Virgil was curled up on Roman’s lap, listening to his husband reading a fairytale from his homeland. Neither had to wake early to go to Sandrose to babysit Prince Thomas. It was just another quiet day of living the fae life. The púca life.

“‘...y se convirtió en el nuevo rey.1’” Roman hummed, setting the book aside to wrap his arms around Virgil as Virgil enclosed them in his raven wings. He yawned and pressed his lips to one of Virgil’s curly horns, earning a playful snort from his lover.

“A stór2, tired already? It’s not even the witching hour.” Virgil teased, running a hand through Roman’s dark wavy hair. Roman gently took hold of that hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"Of course, tesoro3!" he chuckled, "After the day I spent with my incredible husband, how could I be anything else, other than sore?" Virgil scrunched up his nose and playfully shoved him in the chest.

"You're the one who wanted to practice flying! I told you to watch out for trees and Joan!" Virge jeered. They were happily gliding above the forest earlier, mainly practicing dives and barrel rolls until Roman decided he wanted to test his agility. He was desperate to get on Virgil's level, but between that desperation and the treetops he didn't see the pixie coming at him at top speed. Virgil had to stifle a laugh remembering the string of curses from Joan and Roman as he fell to the forest floor. Luckily his wings went unscathed.

"Yes but I was trying to make an innuendo." Roman sighed dramatically, "Alas, all I have to show for it is a dark angel perched on my lap!" 

"Princey you had enough adventure for one day."

"Perhaps a kiss instead?" he cooed and fluttered his lashes, looking up at the man he loved, admiring him for a moment. Those violet eyes partially hidden under thick dark hair made his knees weak. He would never tire of those lips whether pouting, smiling, smirking or pressed to his own. 

Virgil scoffed and grabbed the back of his neck, leaning towards him. His impish gaze meeting Roman's enamored brown eyes.

"C'mere you!" he chuckled and pressed his lips to Roman's. It was short lived since a certain someone couldn't help but smile. When they separated, Roman couldn't stop himself from giggling. It was the sweetest music Virgil had ever heard. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to have you, mi Caballero de Cuervo4."

"Gabh anseo, a smuilcín!5" Virgil teased and pulled him back for another lingering kiss. The giggles stopped this time allowing the pair to soak in the beauty of the other's company.

"I love you." Virgil hummed softly as they separated and ran a hand up one of Roman's ibex-like horns just to make him shiver.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." Virgil teased.

"It so is—"

** _KnockKnockKnock!_ **

"I wonder who it could be at this hour?" Roman mused when a frantic knocking on the door cut him off. Virgil shrugged and got up, he was better at scaring away unwanted guests. Roman still followed him to the door, too curious to sit and wait.

Virgil sighed, ready to screech like a pixie, and opened the door.

"Romano!" It was Emile, the Monaciello who lived in Roman's homeland. He was shaking, his robes looked tattered, and he had clearly been crying. Emile Picani never looked so broken in his life, and it made Roman's heart shatter.

"Emilio!" Roman gasped and nudged Virgil aside to embrace his old friend. Emile broke down in his arms and clung to Roman for dear life.

"Take him to the chair, I'll go make some tea." Virgil commanded calmly. Inside he was freaking out—a fae from across the sea in disarray came to his house and he had no idea why. Were they under attack? Was Emile in danger? Was Roman in danger? Virgil was not prepared to lose his soulmate!

"But of course, darling!" Roman replied and carefully lifted Emile, cradling him to his chest, "Come on, doc, it's gonna be alright." Emile buried his face in his shoulder and whimpered. Virgil caught sight of a bloody knife on his belt, and wondered what it was for as he went to boil the water for the tea. Maybe there was an attack.

"Emile," Roman sighed as he set the poor fairy down, "What happened?" Emile shook his head and settled on the edge of the chair. It broke Roman's heart. Kind, sweet Emile Picani was utterly distraught. The most welcoming fairy in the village did not deserve to be so hurt.

"I—I can't find—can't find—!" Emile sobbed as Virge stepped out of the kitchen, hanging back to give the two their space. And to admire the golden wings on Roman's back, just a little bit. 

"Can't find what?"

"Rem!" Emile gasped. Roman's face lost all its color.

"Remy's with Logan in the castle. What do you mean you can't find him?" Virgil questioned.

"Darling, he doesn't mean Remy." Roman choked out, "He means Remus."

"That name doesn't mean anything to me. Who's Remus?" Virgil huffed and crossed his arms.

"My twin." Roman sighed, "I never mentioned them because, well they're—they're themself."

"That doesn't explain why you never mentioned them after five and a half years." Virgil's voice rose. 

"Remus is a trickster and a common player. I don't like remembering we're related." Roman huffed indignantly. Neither one noticed the way Emile winced.

"That's still not something you keep from your husband!" Virgil hissed. 

"Per favore!" Emile whined, "Romano, ascoltami!6"

"Te estoy escuchando.7" Roman answered gently and turned to Virgil, "I'll explain myself later. You can scold me as much as you want then. We have something more important to deal with now." 

"Alright." Virgil reluctantly ceded and turned his attention to Emile, "Can you manage English and tell us what's going on?"

"Y-yes." Emile sighed, "Perhaps after that cup of tea you offered?"

"You got it, doc." Virgil hummed, trying to relax for Emile's sake. It would be the last time he could for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - and they lived happily ever after  
2 - star/my star  
3 - treasure  
4 - crow knight  
5 - c'mere you little shit  
6 - please! listen to me!  
7 - I'm listening (to you)


	2. A Quest and Counsel

"Thank you," Emile said and set his empty cup on the table. He adjusted his glasses and sighed, working up the nerve to explain himself. Virge sat on a nearby counter so Roman could sit across from his old friend.

"Take your time, doc." Roman hummed and placed his hand on top of Emile's. The monaciello took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Two months ago, Remus left the village in search of the water of life. The journey is dangerous, you know that story, the legend. Well Remus decided to go and bring back some of the water to prove something, they didn't tell me what." 

"What would they have to prove? I'm not there to overshadow them!" Roman groaned, "What were they thinking?" 

"I don't know, and I've been their confidant for years!" Emile whined, "I'm so worried about them!" 

"Wait, back up. 'The water of life?'" Virgil questioned from his perch. Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The legend goes that far up in the mountains resides a well that holds magically laced water that can heal anything and break any spell. The way is fraught with danger, a giant, and a curse. The human myth goes that four siblings built a castle through their own hard work and dedication. A visitor came and told them to build a church in order to be a real castle. They did. Another visitor came and told them to bring back a pitcher of the water of life, a branch that smelled of the flowers of eternal beauty, and the talking bird. The visitor gave the youngest a dagger that would turn red with blood if something horrible happened to the brother on the quest."

"And that's the dagger on your belt?" Virgil asked Emile. The poor monk nodded and removed it from his belt, setting it on the table. Roman winced at the sight of it, he knew the blood wasn't real, but to think his idiot sibling's fate was written in scarlet across it, it made him sick to his stomach.

"The journey from our home to the castle takes two weeks, I watched that blade constantly." Emile admitted, and shivered, "I thought they would be able to succeed, but I still worried about them. And then four days ago the red dripped toward the handle!" 

"It's okay Emilio, as long as the blade doesn't turn black, they're still alive." Roman assured him, "And as long as they're still alive, you have my word that I will find them, and bring them to their senses." Roman declared and stood up with resolve in his posture. Virgil's eyes went wide.

"What!?" he yelped and shot up from the counter, "No! You are not going out there to risk your life for someone you couldn't even tell me about! Not alone." 

"I have to go alone! I can't get you involved with any of Remus' dealings!" 

"They're your sibling, they're family, and as long as I have these wings, I'm family too!" Virgil snarled, his wings opening threateningly.

"If you knew them, you'd wish you never would've met." Roman retorted, "I will always want you by my side, but this time I have to go alone. It's a dangerous trek without wings, even more dangerous with company, and I refuse to let Emile make that journey!"

"Then don't go!"

"I have to!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! It is my duty to my mother and I will not let her down! I am going!" Roman barked, his eyes hard and his feathers ruffled.

"Romano Anxo Riordan Coello of the Northern Massif, you will not go after him!" Virgil snapped. Roman's jaw ticked and his eyes welled with tears. Virgil's hands flew to his mouth as he stumbled back, shaking and shielding himself with his wings. Like a possessive jackass, he used Roman's real name. 

"Romano, Virgil." Emile said calmly and cleared his throat, as if he weren't a spectator to a couple's fight. "I'm not asking for you to go find them, but I would like it if you could. But right now I think we should all have a conversation about what's going on here and now." 

"Doc?" Roman squeaked and sat down again.

"Virgil, would you consider joining us? I promise that I won't judge you or tell you what to do. But talking about what's bothering you is important." Emile offered him a friendly smile and motioned him closer. Virgil reluctantly ceded and stood at the edge of the table. 

"Thank you, Virgil. What about Roman's new personal quest is bothering you the most? There are a lot of risks involved but there were risks when you rescued him." 

"When I rescued him I wasn't thinking about him at first, I wanted to protect my family." Virgil admitted with a scowl. 

"And that's exactly I want to go." Roman added. Emile nodded and twiddled his thumbs, 

"That's very true Roman, but Virgil, you haven't answered my question. To get to the root of the issue it's gonna take a little work from everyone, and a little vulnerability." Virgil winced and ran a hand through his hair. How could he say his worst fears without breaking down?

"It's okay, take your time. It's not an easy question." Emile said warmly. Virgil shook his head. 

"I've gone to sleep with Roman every night for over five years." he breathed.

"The idea of not having him close by is scary, huh?"

"Terrifying."

"Virgil I'm scared too. I don't take this course lightly." Roman sighed, "I don't want to see you get hurt or embarrassed, I want to know you're safe even if I'm not."

"That's crazy—"

"Hold it there Virgil," Emile cut in, "Let's keep from using charged language for now."

"I would rather be unsafe with you than left to worry." Virgil rephrased.

"Do you trust me when I say I wouldn't let death stop me from returning to you?" 

"Yes." 

"Then trust me when I say it's for the best I go alone." 

"But what if you don't come back what if you don't come back as the prince I rescued?" 

"He's not the prince you rescued now, Virgil. People grow and change with time." Emile commented, "Neither of you is the same as when you met." 

"He's right Stormcloud." 

"And if you decide you can let him go on this quest, I can let you hold onto the dagger to be sure he's safe." Emile added with a weak smile.

"You aren't leaving my sight until you set off." Virgil ceded. Emile smiled for real at him and glanced at Roman. The mix of relief, admiration, and happiness in his face was priceless.


	3. Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _an update? finally!_ orz

_ "I shall return to you posthaste, my Stormy Knight, this I swear." _

Virgil paced back and forth in the throne room, the only place where no one would enter without the kings' expressed permission, not even the prince. He clung to the now unsoiled dagger and kept glancing at it. As long as it didn't turn red, he could breathe. 

"Girl, you have got to stop pacing there!" King Remy chuckled as he entered the room. Virgil flushed and his wings went puffy. 

"Babe just move like three paces to the left so I don't have a dent in the floor." 

"Is that your biggest concern?" Virgil retorted bitterly. Remy shook his head and skipped to his throne.

"No way, Virgy! I'm not about to tell you how to deal with your worries, but don't think we don't know."

"We?"

"Logibear, my little blonde bombshell, Snake-face, and Pussycat. We're worried about him too, but he's coming back, I just know it."

"Rem," Virgil sighed as his shoulders sagged, "How do you know? Something bad could happen."

"When we switched places, he told me something, the hottest tea in the world—next to him having a sibling." Remy said with a smirk, eyeing Virgil from the throne. Virgil stared at him expectantly, 

"Boo-boo said, 'I want to find my one true love, I would do anything for them, even if it means letting them go. My own misery is a small price to pay for their happiness, and knowing them would be my greatest joy. But I will wait for them with the hope that I'll always be in their heart.' Ain't he a sap?"

"That's really sweet and all, Rem, but what does that have to do with anything?" Virgil frowned, sparing the dagger a quick glance. No red. 

"He loves you, he'll be back, and he hates being away from you as much as you hate being away from him. He won't let anything bad happen to your greatest treasure." 

"Thanks, Remy, and thanks for letting me stay here." Virgil said, averting his gaze.

"Girl I need someone to go near the tower!" Remy chuckled, "Logan said it's furnished, right?"

"Yeah. And thanks for letting the doc stay too."

"Meels just lost someone he cares about. I'm not gonna leave him alone!" Remy feigned offence, "I take care of my friends."

"That you do." Virgil let out a puff of air to stifle a laugh, “That you do. And you need me out of the throne room.”

"Yeah, I have to meet with some nobles from the edge of the kingdom. I would let you to stay, but these guys are, like, scared of the unseelie or some shit." Remy rolled his eyes to top it off. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Emile could use a break anyway." Virgil shrugged, used to humans around here fearing him. Remy smiled timidly and shrugged. Virgil folded his wings and saluted with two fingers. He didn’t have to look back to know that Remy was already putting on his most regal airs. Virgil left, knowing that Remy had just as much if not more to worry about, yet he could keep his cool. If only he could manage that level of self-control.

* * *

“Virgil!” Thomas cheered when the scary fairy entered the garden. He dropped his toy sword and ran to greet the looming darkness. The blue dragon on the ground, pretending to be vanquished, looked up and beamed at him. Virgil scooped up Thomas in a hug and eyed the duo sitting under the tree watching the scene. Emile and Ethan looked peaceful despite the circumstances. 

“Prince Thomas! Having fun?” Virgil asked the whirlwind in his arms.

“Yeah!” Thomas cheered, “Patton is teaching me to sword fight!” 

“Is that why he’s on the ground as a dragon?”

“No! He said he was tired! He wants E to snuggle!” Thomas pouted, “But E doesn’t wanna and I don’t wanna!”

“Well then you need a different teacher if the infamous Puss in Boots isn’t going to do it!” Virgil gasped, “But I know someone who’s even better than Patton with a sword!” he added with a stage whisper. That made Patton jolt up.

“No you don’t!” Patton scoffed, utterly offended, making Thomas giggle.

“No? Roman told me a secret about your husband.”

“Virgil, I’m trying to have a chat with Emile, you know, like a good host.” Ethan droned, “And I don’t plan on out-doing my dearest treasure! Especially when he has the advantage.” 

“What advantage?” Patton questioned, getting more and more ready to show them he was the best and the best teacher.

“Your hypnotic eyes, kitten.” Ethan purred and blew a heart-shaped smoke ring. Emile covered his mouth before he could squeal, which was smart considering the man with a kill count was dragon-shaped and scowling.

"Gross!" Thomas whined and wiggled out of Virgil's arms, "No yucky kissy faces! We’re sword fighting!" 

"You heard the prince," Virgil chuckled, “Better get a sword, Snakeface!”

Ethan huffed and got to his feet, not exactly looking forward to this latest demand, but not at all dreading it. Thomas led Virgil to the tree to sit and watch as the dragon coolly pulled a blade out of thin air. Patton stood up and took his usual human form, complete with feathered hat and freckles. He drew his trusty sword and began to pace around his husband, sizing him up, while Ethan did the same. 

“This is gonna be so cool!” Thomas cheered, wiggling his way into Emile’s lap. Virgil seated himself next to Emile and offered him a weak smile. Thomas was certainly a handful! Emile smiled back at him and motioned to the pacing pair, as if he expected a show. 

“Darling, I’m not a mouse you need to circle,” Ethan hummed with his sword at the ready, “Pounce on me when you’re ready. I won’t disappoint.” 

“I’m taking my time to admire that butt one last time before I kick it all the way to the Southern Isles.” 

“Oh, kitten, we’re in front of royalty, save that talk for later!” Ethan jeered and winked at the now blushing Patton.

Patton lunged with a snarl, ready to shut his golden darling up before Thomas got the wrong idea. Ethan parried him with ease. 

"Lesson one, don't let your emotions cloud your senses!" Ethan said as he continued to parry Patton's advances. Tiny Thomas was in awe at the swift movements and the clashing of swords, even Emile was impressed! 

"You're not half bad!" Patton commented, only to get a chuckle out of his husband. 

"But not half good either." Ethan hummed and parried, poking Patton in the side with his epee. 

"Lesson two, a good defense is a good offense," he added, "Are you paying attention Prince Thomas?" Thomas nodded rapidly, messing up his hair. Patton snickered and shook his head. The prince was too precious. 

"What's lesson three? Taunt your opponent til they throw their sword aside and attack the fun way?" Patton teased. 

"Lesson three, distract without being distracted." Ethan hummed and took a starting stance. 

"Isn't that the one lesson you'll fail?" Patton teased, "All I have to do is bat my eyes and pout." He lunged again, only to be parried. 

"Kitten, that pretty face would have won you the last round if I were so bewitched!" Ethan parried and went on the attack, "You have to do better than that!" 

"How can I do better when I have you?" Patton giggled as he evaded another jab. Virgil rolled his eyes and glanced at Emile instead of the pair. 

"Are they flirting or fighting?" Emile whispered.

"Yes," Virgil deadpanned. Emile giggled and went back to watching the show with Thomas. He was enraptured. Virgil sighed softly, wishing Roman could witness these antics. 

He pulled out the dagger to check it and time stopped.

Red.

Oozing red.

He didn't realize that the horrible screech that echoed through the courtyard came from him, even as the birds flew from the trees. 

"Virgil!" Emile gasped and cradled Prince Thomas to his chest. The poor child was terrified and sobbing. It brought Virgil back to the real world long enough to drop the dagger and run. 

"Virgil!" Patton yelped and chased after him, dropping his sword as he hurried. Ethan discarded his blade and went to comfort Thomas.

"Shh, it's alright, my prince," Ethan cooed and spotted the dagger. His blood ran cold as he met Emile's gaze. Oh no.


End file.
